


Blind Trust

by captaindominoes



Series: The Marshal and the Mandalorian [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Season 2 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes
Summary: Cobb doesn't need his sight to see how incredible Din really is.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: The Marshal and the Mandalorian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091309
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Blind Trust

“Are you sure this is… allowed?” 

The hesitation in Cobb’s voice only made Din chuckle softly, his hands never ceasing as he deftly finished tying the knot at the base of Cobb’s skull. 

“So you don’t want me to take it off?” 

“No! No,” Cobb rushed to reassure him. “I do. I just wanna make sure I’m not disrespecting your culture. Y’know. I know how important it is to you.” 

Blind hands rose to feel along the edges of Din’s helmet. His face fell, just for a fraction of a second, as memories of what he had already sacrificed flitted through his mind. Guilt had a habit of burrowing in when Din least expected it. With a small shake of his head, it was banished, as were any thoughts of that terrible day Din had been running from since its occurrence. That was why he had come here, after all. To forget. 

“Din?” 

Din cleared his throat and reached up, placing his hands over Cobb’s. “We tried this the first night. It works.” 

“Blind as a bat, I know.” Cobb smiled, the little content one that was just for Din, and then he began to lift. “Lemme see what you’re working with, sweetheart. Metaphorically, of course.” 

The first deep breath Din took outside of his helmet was like a weight coming off his shoulders. Din took the helmet from Cobb’s hands and set it aside, giving him space to touch and caress and take in the rare moment of intimacy. Curious fingers trailed up Din’s chest, paused at his shoulders, and finally came to rest against his pulse point. Din hoped Cobb couldn’t feel how his heart was racing. 

“I can’t look, but I can touch, right?” 

“Yes.” Din’s breath hitched as Cobb’s fingers brushed against his lips. “You can touch.” 

Feeling Din’s words against his fingertips, Cobb gasped softly and pressed closer. “I gotta say, it really threw me when I realized you had a mustache.” 

“You don’t like it?” Din asked with a tiny frown. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he slid them around Cobb’s waist and let them rest at the small of his back. 

“You kidding? I love it. You got a mustache that nobody’s ever gonna see. Kinda ironic, I guess.” Cobb’s fingers made the journey back to tangle in Din's curls. A soft sigh left his lips. “I don’t need to see you to know how gorgeous you are.” 

A small flush crept across Din’s cheeks. He was suddenly a hundred times more grateful for Cobb’s scarf blocking his ability to see every emotion played out across Din’s face. 

“If I remember correctly, the reason you wanted to try the blindfold again was… this.” 

“The reason I— oh!” Cobb inhaled sharply as Din’s soft lips captured his in a chaste kiss. With one hand still tangled in Din’s hair, Cobb used the other to curl around the back of Din’s neck and yank him in for another kiss. They both laughed as their noses clashed, but Cobb quickly found the right angle to press a dozen tiny kisses to Din’s eager lips. 

“Think we should do a hell of a lot more of this, Din… got some making up to do.” 

As Din sank down to sit on the bed, Cobb moving to straddle his lap, his only thought was that he couldn’t agree more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr: @captaindominoes for TCW/prequels stuff, @marshallvanth for The Mandalorian/OT stuff


End file.
